Set Paige free
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Paige / Emily - friendship. Paige Sharon McCullers is a 35 year old woman who is in a prison colony on some nameless island outside the coast of Japan.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Set Paige free**

**Paige Sharon McCullers is a 35 year old woman who is in a prison colony on some nameless island outside the coast of Japan.**

Before she was sent to the prison colony, Paige used to be a captain in the US Air Force, but after an accident where 4 other officers died she didn't tell anyone that it was her fault, since she didn't pay attention during the mission.

All the prisoners in the colony are put on hard work each day and today Paige is trying to repair one of the cars that transport food and supplies around the area.

"Paige McCullers." says a hard clear military-like voice.

"Uh, yes...?" says a surprised and confused Paige as she look up when she hear someone saying her name.

Standing there looking at Paige, is a very beautiful woman. She seem to be the same age as Paige herself.

The unknown woman is tall and skinny with long dark hair and she's wearing an Air Force uniform.

"Paige, I'm Lt. General Emily Fields of the Air Force. I wonder if we could go somewhere and talk." says the unknown woman.

"About what exactly?" says Paige.

"Well, a job we'd like you to do for us." says Emily.

"Oh...I'm already doin' a job. For the United States." says Paige, half sarcastic.

"Yes, the rehab-administration says they're very pleased with your progress. Also they gave me the authorization to talk to you." says Emily, still speaking like a soldier.

"Mhm, then I guess you have me for a few minutes, General Fields..." says Paige with a small, but sassy smirk.

"Yeah, guess so and please call me Emily." says Emily.

The two women walk through the exotic garden.

"I knew your father, Paige." says Emily, her voice a bit more casual now. "I was his second in command during the Turino-mission a few years ago."

"Really? Then you must be a fuckin' awesome officer, Emily. My dad only wants the very best people to work for him." says Paige.

"Your dad was a good and honorable man. I've learned much from him. You know, I don't think I'd be here today as a general if it wasn't for him." says Emily.

"So, what's this 'job' that the Air Force wants me to do?" says Paige.

"I'm goin' on a mission next week, searching for a jet aircraft that was stolen by some former US military people, including the former Air Force major Caleb Rivers. I understand that you know him, right?" says Emily.

"Caleb will tell you that he left the Air Force for personal reasons to defend his family against the Al-Qaeda. I on the other hand was kicked out." says Paige. "Let me say this to you...when I first met Caleb he told me that I seem to be some kinda naughty thug who's ready to fight for anyone able to pay for my beer and porn. The problem is that he wasn't that wrong..."

"Really...?" says Emily.

"Yes! So my question is, if I help you find that aircraft...what the fuck's in it for sexy little me?" says Paige with a sassy teasing wink.

"You help me find the stolen aircraft and I help you get an early release from this prison colony. What ya say?" says Emily in a calm mature tone.

"Best offer I've got this week." says Paige.

Next week aboard the war-ship USS Stanford.

"Aaahhh, fresh sea-air! Makes my pussy wet." says Paige.

"Paige, behave yourself, please. You're not a hooker." says Emily in a dark voice.

"Sorry..." says Paige. "It's just that this is my first day outside the crappy old prison colony and it's been almost five years since I had sex and that is no fun."

"You can get yourself a hard fuck once you're a free woman for real. Now, let's focus on the mission." says Emily.

"Fine! Whatever..." mumbles Paige, who's not very happy at all.

"Good." says Emily without looking at Paige.

"Do I have to wear this ugly dirty orange prison jumpsuit all the time?" whines Paige.

"No, let's go and get you something a little more cute to wear." says Emily.

Paige follow Emily to a small room down on E-deck.

Inside the room is a small closet.

"You can put on this instead, Paige." says Emily as she grab a pair of dark-blue jeans and a cherry-red tight tank top and hands them to Paige.

Paige starts to take off her orange jumpsuit and then she says "Are ya gonna look while I go naked...? I bet that would be a turn-on for a boring woman like you."

"Nothing to be afraid of. Relax, okay? I'm a lesbian so it's not like I haven't seen naked chicks many times before, but I won't make a move on you, cause I'm on duty and I have a girlfriend back home in Rosewood."

"Girlfriend, ya say? I bet she's very beautiful. You deserve a hot sexy woman in your life, Em." says Paige.

"Did you just call me Em?" says Emily surprised.

"Yup!" says Paige with a friendly smile.

"That's what my girlfriend always call me. I'm her awesome Em." says Emily.

Paige is now in only her bra and thong.

"Like what you see, Em? Are you dreamin' about sex with me?" says Paige in a smooth sensual voice.

"No, of course not. Get dressed so we can get back to work here." says Emily.

Paige put on her new clothes.

"There, all ready!" says Paige.

"Okay, let's go up to my office and we'll create a strategy for the mission." says Emily.

"Can I have a beer first, Emily?" says Paige.

"No, maybe later. Right now there's no time." says Emily, now she sound all military-like again.

"Too bad..." says a very unhappy Paige.

When they get to Emily's office, a few other officers are waiting for them.

"Okay, we need to take things calm. The thieves might be armed. Of course we don't know if they are, but I wanna be ready for any possible scenario." says Emily.

"I agree. Those damn thieves might try to kill us. Can never be too cautious." says a Navy commander named Hanna Marin.

"Good, Hanna! What do you think?" says Emily.

"I with you two on this." says an Air Force colonel named Spencer Hastings.

"Paige?" says Emily.

"Whatever you guys wanna do, I'm on. Not like I get much of a choice here, do I...? Me is just a simple shit-bitch. You three are the officers in fancy uniforms." says Paige.

"Paige, focus! You're here to help us, not speak trash about us and the fact that we're officers. You could have been one too if you'd told the truth after the accident." says Emily.

"Miss McCullers, if you get released from the prison colony maybe you can get back in the military. I'm sure Emily would put in a good word for you." says Hanna.

"Why would she do that when I'm not tryin' to help her...?" says Paige.

"Come on, cause she like you, of course! Don't you notice the way she's lookin' at you. Emily thinks you're hot like mexican food, girl." says Hanna.

"No I do not, Hanna." says Emily.

"Yes you do, it's totally obvious, Em." says Hanna.

"Hanna, please...you know that I'm dating Maya." says Emily.

"Okay, but you gotta admit it, Paige is kinda sexy!" says Hanna with a small teasing laugh.

"I haven't really thought about it." says Emily.

"Look at her, Em! She's got nice soft lips that are like so custom-made for kissing and those legs kinda go on forever and her eyes glow with sexuality." says Hanna.

"Listen to me, Hanna. Paige's lips aren't that special. Her legs are the same length as mine and she's just horny, cause she's been stuck in a prison colony for such a long time." says Emily.

"Fine, Em. Deny it all ya want, but I can see that you have a little crush on Paige." says Hanna.

"Why would I have a crush on Paige when I'm dating Maya? Spencer, tell Hanna that I don't have any romantic feelings for Paige." says Emily.

"Hanna, if Emily says she's only into Maya you should be fine with that. You're supposed to be friends with Emily, remember?" says Spencer.

"Okay, Spence..." says Hanna.

"That would be Colonel Hastings for you, Hanna." says Spencer in a serious tone.

"Whatever..." says Hanna.

4 weeks later, the mission is over. Paige helped Emily find the stolen aircraft.

Now it's time for Emily and Paige to have a meeting with the director of the prison colony to see if Paige can get released even though she's supposed to be there for 8 more years.

"Mr Romero, I think Paige deserve to become a free woman. She was great help during the mission once she got the proper motivation and she is not as rude and sassy as she might seem." says Emily.

"That may be so, but she held back the truth to cover up the fact that she was responsible for the death of 4 truly outstanding Air Force officers." says Mr Romero.

"I know about what happened, but that was the old Paige who had a big ego and didn't care for anyone aside from herself. The woman you see here today is different...this is new and better Paige." says Emily.

"General Emily Fields, you're a good officer and you probably wouldn't be trying to help Paige if you didn't think she was a better woman now." says Mr Romero.

"So, you're saying that she's free to go?" says Emily.

"Yes, but for her first 2 months in freedom you keep an eye on her and make sure she stay nice." says Mr Romero.

"No problem, sir. Me and Paige are sort of friends now so she won't mind havin' me around, right...?" says Emily.

"Right. Emily is a good friend. Thanks to her I'm now a better sweet me. I'm new nice Paige." says Paige.

"Okay, Miss McCullers. Just sign this release-document and you're free to go." says Mr Romero.

Paige signs the release-document and then follow Emily out of the room.

20 minutes later, Emily and Paige are on a flight back to the US.

"Emily, thanks soo much for helping me to get back out into freedom. Without you I'd still be stuck in the crappy prison colony, forced to wear that lame jumpsuit." says Paige as she give Emily a small hug.

"No problems, Paige. I knew since the moment I met you that you're cool so it's been nice to help." says Emily.

Oh, really? I always thought you helped me because I'm so beautiful." says Paige with a small cute smirk.

"Easy there, Paige. I have a girlfriend." says Emily.

"Sorry, Em. It's just that after being in a prison colony for as long as I have you kinda get a little 'on fire' if you know what I'm saying..." says Paige.

"You're sweet, cool, nice and really cute. I'm sure there's a special someone for you out there." says Emily.

"I hope you're right..." says Paige.

"I know I am." says Emily.

"Nice to know. If you find that cute woman who love me, would you please be so sweet and tell me?" says Paige.

"Of course, Paige! You're my friend. If I find a woman who'd love you forever I'll tell you." says Emily.

"Whoever she is, I hope she's just as sweet, sexy, smart and nice as you, Emily." says Paige.

"Do you really think I am all those things?" says Emily.

"Sure! Usually I'm not the one who says nice sweet things, but you really are sweet, sexy, smart and nice." says Paige.

"Awwwww! Thanks soo much, Paige!" says Emily with a cute smile.

**The End.**


End file.
